


Twenty Words or Less

by WickedInk



Series: I'll Be Where You Are [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, somewhere charles lee cries in the distance, ziio you can't just kiss people when they're trying to work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedInk/pseuds/WickedInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there’s one thing Haytham Kenway is <i>not</i> is pretentious; no matter what Ziio says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Words or Less

**Author's Note:**

> An AU where Haytham is a novelist and Ziio is his ever faithful but horribly critical girlfriend. 
> 
>  
> 
> In this au, Haytham is a writer while Ziio is working on her doctorate in Biomedical Sciences.

_“He stands tall, as if he could break the darkened earth and twist the fluffy white clouds sky on a whim, bend the elements to his will and make them surrender.”_

“Re-write that.”

“The opening line has to set the mood of the novel, Ziio.”

She snorts through her nose, “How do you not hear the pretentiousness in that sentence?”

Haytham drops his gaze from the computer screen and over to his moody girlfriend. She’s sprawled across the couch of their one room apartment, drawing circles in the air with one of her big toes. “Pretentious?” He scoffs. If there’s one thing Haytham Kenway is _not_ is pretentious.

Ziio just sits up and shrugs her shoulders in that nonchalant way that Haytham loves. Her hair is loose from its usual braids, hanging in a long mess down her back. “You heard me. It’s so wordy, too many details that clog up the sentence.”

“It’s to show his strength, his role as an immovable object that stands between my protagonist and his goal.” He swivels in his chair to look at her.

Ziio stretches and the sleeves of her oversized shirt pool down around her forearms; Haytham loves the way she looks in his clothes. “You can do that in twenty words or less.”

Haytham cocks an eyebrow, “You think you can do better?”

“I know I can.”

“Now Ziio,” he starts, watching his girlfriend rise from the couch, “you can't just string a few words together and call it a story.” He loves her stubbornness as much as the rest of her but he’s got a deadline in a month and he needs to start this story. (His editor, a Mr. Charles Lee, wouldn’t give him too much flack about missing the deadline but it’s the principle of the matter).

Ziio brushes him off and takes a seat in his lap instead, draping herself over his chest so she can reach the keyboard. Ziio’s not wearing a bra today. “Stringing words together is what you do and you chose to do that for a living. So how is my changing a sentence any different?”

She’s got a point there but, “Do you at least want me to turn around so we both can see the computer screen? So you can be a bit more comfortable?”

“You don’t want me on you?”

“No, that’s an awkward way for you to type.”

“I’m fine.”

“I would suggest—” he doesn’t get to suggest anything because Ziio rolls her hips along his pelvis and he goes quiet. The soft clacking of the keys along with the quiet murmurs 

Ziio makes are the only sounds between them. Haytham resigns himself to resting his hands on her waist and waiting her out.

“Alright,” she says after ten minutes of silence, “read this.”

He turns the chair so that he’s facing the screen and she’s facing towards the couch. On the screen flashes his first line, shortened considerably.

_He stands as if he could command the earth and the sky on a whim._

His hands slide lazily down her sides before resting on her hips. “I like it.”  
“I knew you would.” She sits up higher on his lap, leaning over him with a hand gliding through his hair and the other braced on his chest. “Maybe I should be your editor.”

He pulls her in for a kiss, “What about Charles?” he says when they break. 

“What about him?” And she dives in for another kiss. Her hand fists in his hair while his slide lower to cup her ass.

“I've got to work, Ziio…” he’s panting when they separate again. She’s pulling on his shirt and he’s not resisting. 

“I know.”

He saves his work before kissing her again.


End file.
